Two Masters, Two Apprentice's and One War
by Dessoestma
Summary: Two School girls find themselves in a strange new world. The world of the assassins and the templars. One Incident Separates them. What will happen when they both find themselves in opposite suituations? Will they get back home? Rated T for later language and violence.
1. Disappearance

**A/N: This is my first AC fanfic. Hope it is good. Please reveiw I would like to improve my work. Please enjoy :)**

**Danielle's 3rd person POV**

"Ugh, I'm bored." Danielle sat there tapping her pencil on the piece of paper in front of her. She was in art, with no friends in a shotty school, and she had no friends to talk to all day, only at break and art teacher came over and said,

"Now Danielle, do some work. I need that piece of work in today to assess it." The teacher's voice was solid and stern. Danielle started to do a brief sketch; an outline of a tiger and replied,

"Of course Miss Beardsley. I just need the toilet, can I go?" Miss Beardsley considered it for a moment and then nodded her consent. Danielle rose out of her seat and strode out of the classroom and headed to the toilets. Danielle said to herself, "I wonder how Rachel is."

**Rachel 3rd person POV**

"Oh my god, I love biology!" Rachel whispered to herself. She was learning about Osmosis; it was so interesting at one point she thought she was a plant herself. As her intelligence increased, she had a sudden desire that crept into her head and then she was snapped back to reality. She rasied her hand in the air and Miss Knighton looked over as if to say, "What's up?"

Rachel replied with, " I need the toilet." Miss Knighton paused and threw a quick glance and said,

"Ok, but be quick."Rachel nodded and got out of her seat and strolled out of the classroom and went to the toilets near the canteen. She turned around the corner to the toilets to see Danielle standing there, just about to go inside a cubicle, she stopped as soon as she saw Rachel and said,

"Yay, I have been soooo bored out of my mind in Art. I guess you need the loo to?" Rachel nodded her head and then replied,

"Yah, I do. Will you wait for me so we can walk back together?" Danielle nodded and went into the cubicle she was stood outside of, Rachel then went into the one closest to she had finished her business and she heard Dainelle had too. The two were washing there hands when, Rachel vision started to turn black and unknowing to her, Danielle's did too, and they both fainted.

**3rd person POV**

The two teens groaned as they sat up from there position on the ground. They were both rubbing their heads; the pair had pounding headaches as if they had been knocked out with a baseball bat (hint, hint). They looked around, they were in an unfamiliar landscape. They acknowledged each other's presence and helped each other stand up, the strength to stand up made them dizzy, so they leaned against a wall; the pair looked around, they were in an alleyeway, with a lone figure at the end. They looked at him-confused-and the figure strode off; he was wearing a white robe and a hood covered his face and on his lip was a scar that looked like a knife slash. He disappeared as soon as they had seen him. Once they were able to stand up without the help of the wall, they both said, "Is that who I thought that was?"

There was a pasue then Rachel said, "Who did you think that was?"

Danielle looked at her straight in the eye and said "That dude from Assassin's Creed," Rachel sighed as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Seriously, after all I talk about it, you still don't know his name?" Danielle shook her head and they both gasped as they saw the surrounding city. Danielle then asked,"Where are we?"

The duo looked around, taking in the view of the city before Rachel replied slowly, "I think... I think we are in Acre."

Danielle gave her a look and Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "I told you I played it a couple of times, I know these cities kinda well. What are we going to do? We could go to Masyaf and seek sanctuary with the Assassins."

She let the question hang in the air a moment. Danielle looked at the surroundings one more time and then turned to face Rachel directly and replied,"I guess we could but what about our clothes. I know this wouldnt be accepted in the century. What are we going to do?"

They both fell silent and pondered the problem before they were encountered with it from the guards or any of citizens. Rachel's expression lit up. She had an idea. She threw off the blazer she was wearing and tied it inside out, around her waist and then said "Now, it looks like a kinda of long shirt, as I said, I played this game serveral times and this is what they wore in this time period." Danielle did the same without complaint and they walked along, trying to find the exit to the city and find some horses to use so they could reach Masyaf.

**Meanwhile...**

_**I wonder where Rachel and Danielle are?**_

This was on the mind of Georgina, Danielle and Rachel's other close friend. Gina, that's what they called her, wandered up to the library to see if they were there. She looked around and called their names to see if they were there but they were not. She walked out and quickly checked that they weren't outside and did the unthinkable. She went to her head of year, Miss Capstick, to ask for her help in finding them. As she turned to go to her office, Miss Capstick was already behind her. Gina opened her mouth to speak, but Miss Capstick held up her hand and said, "Come with me. I want to talk to you about Rachel and Danielle" She then turned on her heels and headed to her office with Gina trailing behind her.

"Take a seat, Georgina," Miss Capstick said calmly. So Georgina took a seat and asked "What has happened to Dani and Rachel?" Miss Capstick typed something on her computer and replied,

"Well, at the moment we don't know. I would like you to see this," She swiveled her computer screen around so Georgina could see.

_Danielle and Rachel were in the toilets haveing a brief conversation before using the actual toilets; they came out of the stalls and washed their hands; they were half half-way through when they both fainted and fell backwards onto the floor. At the same time, the camera switched off._

Puzzled, she asked, " What does that mean?" Miss Capstick shook her head and said, " I don't know, I just don't know." She simply stated that and beckoned Georgina to go to lesson as the bell ran perfectly on time for the dreaded lesson of Child Care.

**3rd person POV (Danielle and Rachel)**

"How in hell do you know this route so well?" Danielle asked with bewilderment. Rachel shook her head and responded calmly, "I told you, I played the game several times. Don't you ever listen to me?" Danielle turned the opposite direction of where Rachel sat on the horses that they had took. They sat in silence, they were on the trail that lead to the Masyaf castle: the home of the Assassins, where the great and mighty Altair lived. Danielle couldn't see but Rachel was shaking with excitment, she had always wondered what it would be like to be an Assassin and meet Altair in person. They had traded their school uniforms for an attire that suited the current period, though they both hated shirts, so they had kept their trousers underneath the ankle long skirts of that time. They were both in 1191, 1191! That was the time Altiar was mentor over the Assassins.

Rachel was lost in thought then said, "Why don't we ask if we can join the Creed? I think it would be fun."

Danielle gave her a blank stare and said "Why don't we just stay here then, hmmm? Don't you want to get home? I don't know about you, but I wanna go home!" She then mumbled quietly,

"That does sound fun though," Rachel laughed quietly to herself, it was funny, she wanted to go home and then she said it would be fun. They turned around a corner and saw the familiar-looking gates outside the town and Masyaf. They stopped their horses when they were just outside and then they dismounted and walked into the city. The guards stared at them when they went past. They both heard a guard mumbled,

"I have never seen such a peculiar site of a girl with two-coloured hair," The other guard had nodded in argeement. Rachel took the lead slighltly as she lead Danielle up to the castle. It was bigger in person, much more bigger than she could have imagined it. The sun was still high in the sky, it must have at least been mid-day.

Danielle whispered in Rachel's ear as they went past both of the portculies,

"I didn't know they accepeted girls. I hope they don't attack us or anything." Rachel swallowed hard, she hadn't thought of that. How could she have been so stupid? She knew Altair had a really bad temper and she had choosen to come anyway. Rachel shook her head at Danielle and kept gonig forward into the castle where she knew Altiar was.

As they neared where he should have been an Assassin about the age of 15, the same age as both of them stood in front of them and said,

"What do you want with Our Grand Master? He is busy," Then he pushed his arm out and Rachel replied, straightening her spine, clenching her knuckles and said,

"We have been sent here against our free will, to ask a request of your master. It is a private matter and we are unarmed, but if you want to check to see if we are then you can. We do not mind, but this matter is for your master and your master only." She then mirrored the pose of the Assassin in front of her and sent him an challenging glare, while Danielle whimpered by her side and stood behind her. The Assassin clenched his teeth, holding back a deadly insult that would reward him with a kick in the groin and quickly threw a glance at the master who nodded his consent. He then lowered his arm and stepped aside, letting the two women past glared at him for another second and gently shoved Danielle in front of her and walked behind her.

Altair moved away from his work as the two women approached and addressed them, with a sweet, pleasant tone, trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed as he walked towards the women, who were waiting paitently and said,

"Hello, I am the Master and Mentor of the Assassins and you sought my presence. Now please ask what you wish, I am in no mood for negotiating anything, now speak!" His last remark came out a bit harsher than he had expected, it came out angry and demanding, when he had wanted it to be stable and gentle. The woman hiding behind the one with brown hair whispered something to her unaudiable to Altair, then the other turned to him and said, in a very sweet tone "Oh Master of the Assassins, we have come seeking sanctuary in your village, with another purpose. My friend and I wish to join your Order. If you will allow it, we have a terrible past and wish not to discuss it but to move on and join your Order. Will you allow it?" She bowed and her friend stood by her side and did the same. Altiar arched his brow at the two women and thought to himself,**'**_**Women in my Order? They must be Templars...sent as spies...But, do they really want to join this Order? No woman has ever been requested or accepted as an Assassin.**_**' **He argued with himself, whether he should or shouldn't then bowed his head at the women and said,

"Very well, I would warn you it takes years of training to become one of us and years to even master the skills you learn. Do you wish to do so? Once you argee there is no going back." The two women looked at each other and walked up to him and knelt and both whispered at the same time,

"Of course, Master." He tapped them both lightly on the shoulder and they rose to face him. He smiled, having women to do a man's job was...quite unusual, but had it advantages against male enemies.

**A/N : If there is something unclear then please pm me or say it in a review. I think ff might make the document go dogdey but I think it should be fine. Don't be scared of big paragraphs! :P**


	2. Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

_Altiar's Letter to Malik._

_**Dear Malik,  
I want to summon you back to Masyaf castle and train some apprentices I have taken under my wing.**__**I would train them myself but I am busy running the order and you know how hard that is. I will send someone to replace you at the bearu, but I must tell you theses apprentices are different from the others you have seen and I have trained them a little. They have a lot of potiental with time and alot of training and... a patient teacher. I hope to see you soon old friend,**_

Sincerely,  
Altair

Altair rolled the note up and got a carrier hawk out of it's pen and tied the note to its leg and let it out of the window. He then dismissed the ladies in front of him and set them a quators to themselves, he didn't want the other assassins distracted from the work, just to gape over some women. He put them in a dorm that no one slept in and he bid them farewell and told them to stay in thier quators until he came for them.

Malik arrived 3 days later and he went upto went down to the girls quartors and introduced them to Malik. They stared at him with shock and greeted him normally, as if he wasn't missing his arm.

They shook his hand and they both bowed to him. Malik then looked at Altair in shock, _**He **_**let girls into this order!, **he fumed mentally. He then breathed out quietly and then bowed back to them and greeted them in turn. Altair then said " This is Rachel," He pointed at the multi-coloured hair girl " and this is Danielle," He then pointed at the other girl " I have tested them to see there ablilty but not much, they know how to handle a blade and even throw a knife but they can't do much physically themselves, there skill is slight as there strenght and endurance isn't great. I would like you to train them as you would train any other recruit, even with as much bluntness with them. Now begone and be done with it!" With that Altair left the trio by themselves and went back to tend to important matters that constantly troubled the order. Malik turned to the women and said "Girls follow me then.I want to start immediately,"

He lead them down into the courtyard and then turned to see them with pants and a hood over there heads ;to cover there faces. He lifted his eyebrow inquisitively and then Rachel said "Our Master gave them to us, so we could train in peace, I think he had the right idea though. Otherwise we would stand out among our brothers," He then nodded and took them to the armoury to get them both a sword and he got a bunch of throwing knives to show how to throw them later. He lead them back into the courtyard and into the little wooden area and asked them to fight each other to see what skills they had. The both lifted there swords in front of them and circled each other.

Danielle then lunged at her friend trying to slash her chest but Rachel jumped backwards, slipped and rolled over as Danielle tried to stab her in the gut. Rachel then jumped back onto her feet and shoulder bashed her friend and grabbed her sword from where she had dropped it as she had rolled. Then both of them charged at each other and both of them were locked hilt in hilt, both pushing to get the upper hand and disarm each other. Rachel growled with effort, as she was usually weaker in arm than Danielle, sweated poured down there heads due to the heat of the mid-day sun, there robes and also the effort put into throwing the other of each other. Then Rachel withdrew from the contact and shoved harder, throwing Danielle off balance and kneed her in the stomach and pushing her to the ground and putting her sword to her moved her sword aside and dropped to the ground next to her friend and they both laid there, gasping for air. Malik clapped his hands slowly and commented "Well both need to get some more endurance and put a bit more effort in building up your muscles and you'll make fine let me lend a hand and I'll show you some things," He opened the gate in front of him and hoisted them both up by the scruffs of their hood's and led them to a target range at the back to test there skills in throwing.

Once he had done that he showed them different techniques in healing just incase they might need it. He then showed them how to climb, they both seemed to pick up theses skills quikcly as if they already knew how to do it. Weapon throwing and first aiding needed a bit of work but otherwise they were fine except thier fitness and their endurance, that would come with time...

_**A/N: Chapter 3/4, I don't know whether to add them, as I don't think chapter 4 adds to the storyline in anyway. Please R&R! Oh and I forgot. AC is property of Ubisoft and not me!**_


	3. Loyalty

**WARNING! There is a torture scene in this chapter and I don't know if it is enough for this warning but you have been warned!**

**A/N: The first version of this chapter was a mistake. I'm sorry about that it was part of a different file as I named it chapter 3 as I did with this one and I didn't look at it before I post it look a idiot but this is the offical version that was a different story of mine on a different account called All In One. Go check it out if you want :) The name of the author is ACMCIC ;) Go Check it out if your an Inheritance Cycle fan :)**

**Chatper 3: Loyalty**

"I want you both to take this and deliver it to a merchant down at the market. There is a snake in there so for the love of Allah be careful" Rachel and Danielle bowed at Malik and Rachel asked " Why is there a snake in here, Master?" They had both straightened there backs and had a sparkle in there eye that betrayed thier curoius look. Malik then replied to them in a whisper " This merchant is a templar spy. I want you know, he may try to capture you both. Give it too him and run," Danielle took the casket for Malik and her and Rachel went down to the village market. Malik watched them go down to the market, dreading what might happen...

Rachel and Danielle thought the market was oddly quiet, it was just dawn but it wasn't usually,this quiet. Rachel shrugged and that to Danielle said that resolved the issue. They saw the merhcant they were looking for and handed him the basket. They turned to leave only to be confronted be a load of guards. There guards right in front of them who as soon as they turned, hit them both on the heading rending them both unconscious.

Hitting the icy cold floor and the slamming of a rusty door hinge woke both of the girls up. The girls saw each other more-a-less instantaneously and that in itself relieved them. Together and imprisoned was good, lone and imprisioned usually errupted into insanity. The girls searched the room for means of escape and found none. They sat down next to the wall closest to the door and started talking,

"What are we gonna do?"

"Um, Die or escape?"

"Rachel that isn't funny?"

"You thought I was joking?"

Danielle chuckled and then replied sulkily "Yeh, So how the fuck did this happen?"

"Danielle the templars aren't dumb they knew we were coming."

"How do you know?" Danielle arched her eyebrow.

"The Templars always know! I swear to god I am going to strangle you next time you don't listen to me,"

Danielle did an innocent face and innocently said "Sowwi!"

"You can shove that sowwi up you arse!"

They then hugged each other. When the heard a click at the door the moved away from each other and they jumped to there feet.A tall, broad gaurd came in with his sword drawn and said

"Who wants to go first?" They both stared at each other and Danielle went to step forward when Rachel stopped her and then moved forward herself. In a harsh tone the guard said "Both of you out of there and in front of me, NOW!" His last word came out as a shout and they both hurried forward.

They had gone down a lot of steps into a big room. In the room there was a table and a post. The guard shoved Rachel forward near the table where she froze and refused to move. She had a blank expression on her face that portrayed her fear more than ever. The guard had locked the door behind them and he pushed Rachel again, when she wouldn't budge he picked her up by her hood. She was still ridged with terror. Danielle was slightly confused by this and it was clearly etched on her features until she notice a small fire nearby with a dagger inside, glowing red from it's heat. Tears flowed down Rachel's cheeks, which protrayed the horror which she was imagining and usually did imagine and about to endure. The guard finally manged to get her on the table and he pinned her down on her stomach. He then put on some restraints that weren't visible before. He then made his way other to Danielle who was frozen to the spot, perplexed at the manner her friend acted. Rachel had always been calm, she sometimes had broken down and even tried to attack the person who bullied her, but she had never broken down this badly. Once the guard took her by her arm she fought back at him, imaging what might happen to herself. At one point she had managed to get the guard's hand and bite down, hard. The guard had kicked her in response which made her let go and not protest further. Danielle wondered if that had occured to Rachel aswell and that is what made her cry, Danielle was then tied to the couldn't move her hands or her legs much. The guard at this point whistled and another guard that looked similar to him came running in. The second guard had taken a position behind Danielle and was whispering something mysterious in her ear that made her sob and shake her head at him. The other guard was slowly drawing the dagger from the top of Rachel's back to her hips. Rachel was screaming in agony and tears ran down her face but she was too shaking her head too.

Both Danielle and Rachel were sobbing uncontrollably after they had returned. After an hour Rachel was gasping for air as she calmed down, Danielle though was still sobbing and now she had started to shake her head, stilling unwilling to believe what the guard had whispered in her ear. Rachel had stood up and had searched the door to see if it had any weak points, it had. The hinges were incredibly rusty and they creaked contiunously even though it was closed and locked tightly. An idea came to Rachel and she took off one of her greaves and checked inside them. Her eye's light up brightly and she pulled out something. Danielle didn't pay attention at that grinned mischievously and she went over to Danielle and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Danielle had calmed down a little and stopped sobbing when Rachel showed her what she held. It was a dagger.

Rachel then went to the door and sliced the hinges off, after putting her greave back door fell backwards **(A/N:I mean it fell onto the staircase to clear thingsup :P)** and hit the floor with a soft thud. They both ran up the staircase with Rachel in the lead, as she had the weapon. Surprisingly, they meet no gaurds until they reached the courtyard of where they were. The gates where open and both ran to them. As they neared a voice boomed

"You must choose which one of you will live. The other shall die right here. It is your choice and both of you can't escape. Look behind you," They both turned to see about 3 whole partol of guards. They both looked at each other and swallowed they could only take on about one each with a sword, never just a dagger. They both turned to face each other and they hugged again. Both overwhlemed by emotion. Rachel then swung Danielle around and threw her outside the range of the gate

"Go. I will be fine. Get to our Master. I will try to survive that long," A small, weak smile played on her features on her last words. Danielle looked at her and took a long and last look at her best friend and she turned on her heels and ran through the outside village to Masyaf, you could see the keep from the distance. Which Rachel thought was strange. The gate shut as she moved further away from the exit. It closed with a loud BANG. Rachel turned to face the guards, planning to face them and try to defeat them and set a record of kills for a novice even if it mean't her death.

At the moment Danielle had realised that they were still in Masyaf and ran as fleetingly as she could up to the castle to find Malik or Altair, so they could help her rescue Rachel or if they wanted rescue her themselves.

A vicously and joyful look was on Rachel's look as she fought the guards, at a certain time it was contorted in pain from her torture session and from the wounds the gaurds managed to inflict while she fought them one at a time when they charged her three at a time. Once she had defeated all the guards she ran at the gate and hacked it so she could get through. Once she could fit through the gap she made she ran. When she was half way upto the castle, she saw Danielle,Malik and Altair running towards her. Her energy was delpeted and they were too late. Rachel fainted.

**A/N: The first I-didn't-know-whether-to-post this chapter. Only one more to go :) Please review about this chapter I feel more comfortable to add rather than the next one but I will never the less!**


	4. Feelings

**A/N: The last chapter I wasn't sure to post. Here you go !**

**Chapter**** 4: Feelings!**

"**Why** Danielle, **why**?"

"They said it was a test, an initiation if you will."

"Who passed?"

"Umm... You did?"

"Really? What do I get an award or permanent scars of my back for the rest of my life?"

"Well, you get to go from novice to...um... I think a rank under Master Assassin. Once you have been properly trained that is."

"Say what! I am a novice not an expert fighter!"

"Well you fought off all the guards with only a dagger which is only what a master can do."

" I was fighting for my life! I won't be able to do that again,"

There was a pause for a moment and Rachel screamed

"DUCK!"

They both ducked and a throwing was thrown through the open door behind them. On both sides of the doorway stood there masters; Altair and Malik.

"Why are you _two_ in here? Want to cause me _**more**_ pain?"

Malik then spoke up,

"Peace Rachel, we wanted to test your loyalty to your fellow peers and the brotherhood. We can't trust all our novices," He looked at Altiar as he said this. Altiar signed and said

"I passed this test and you know it," Malik shook his head and then Rachel said

"Saying sorry will never get rid of my scar's, neither will is the point of upgrading me to near a master assassin when I am not worth it. I am not as strong or as fast as either of you masters. I -" Altair put his hand up and interupted her by saying

"You could not have heard that throwing knive if not. Also fighting 3 full patrol's of guards with a laid open back and tired is a great feat for a novice like you,"

Rachel threw a glare at him and said "What of Danielle? I refuse to do mission's without her. I only trust you two and her. I will do no missions without her unless it is a solo mission. You are not about to let us go out of missions after this torture are you? I will not go out solo until I have honed my skills. You know that takes time, more than I have," She was now glaring at both of them who had closed the door and entered the room and were stood 10 paces away, weary of Rachel's vemonous bite.

"Peace, we had no intention of sending you out on missions yet and even then not on are not fool's Rachel. Altair and I are wiser than both of you, but together you could be a very crafty fox. Now both of you rest in your bed's. We will leave you in peace for the next couple of day's unless you come to find us. Farewell."

Malik bowed and exited. Altair lingered however and approached Rachel and said

"When I was younger when I was hunting the Templars for Al Muliam, I would have killed you for showing such insolence. You may not forgive us, not yet. Time will heal the wounds of the mind not the body." With that he stalked out of the room and left them alone. Rachel was red with anger and embrassment was due to Altiar being super close to her but her anger remained. She turned around walked to her bed and stripped herself of her gear and armour and robes. She underneath was wearing a simple tunic and some put her covers over her and fell asleep more-a-less instantously. Danielle did the same but she couldn't fall asleep due to what the man who had talked to her said to her. She shivered at the thought of his words and eventually she fell asleep.

Rachel woke up early and stretched her arms and yawned. Danielle was already awake and was sat in silence.

"Good Morning Rachel,"

"Morning Danielle. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I've been busy thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Sarcasically Danielle said " You know what,"

As a reply, Rachel grumbled "It is certainly something to think about,"

" It is, but I was thinking about something else,"

"Georgina? Or something along those lines?"

"Yeh. Man,you know me well. Saying that, I know you quite well and I can say you are still pissed about last night aren't you?"

Rachel nodded and replied "Who wouldn't be still pissed, even after a good night sleep. My back feel's like it is on fire. Maybe we shouldn't have come, if _that's _how they treated their recruits,"

"It's a nessicerty to join the brotherhood. Both Altiar and Malik went through it as well. Well, I have a bad headache."

"Hmph."

"Come on you wanted to be here in the first place. I wouldn't have known what to do if I had appeared in Acre by myself. I probably would have gotten killed by the templars-"

"We nearly did get killed by the templars,"

"Yeh, that was hilarious. Wait- We did?"

"They were galloping behind us for about a mile when we left the city."

"Why?"

Rachel shrugged in response and flinched as it hurt her back. They both were silent after and neither made a move to get out of there beds or talk further.

**A/N: Now that this part is finished it is time to get into the kinda-ish-main plot of the story. Spoilers :P **

**Please Review guys even if it is encouragement. I need some constructive criticism!**


	5. C5:Part One: One Little Slip

**A/N: Right this is the second version of this chapter. The first version practically annoyed me. So here goes. I decided to make the next chapter a bit what happens after this as I don't think it would link well together but I could be wrong.**

**Chapter 5: Part One: One Little Slip...**

**Rachel's POV**

5 Months Later...

After Raffiel had instructed us on our mission, Me and Danielle made it out of the bureau out onto our very first mission after months of training and a month of relaxtion. My emotions still boiled and I still wanted to give a certain Grand Master an whack upside the head but instead I had held my head high and attacked my training to get rid of the urge. Me and Danielle had increased more than Malik could have imagined and we were steadily building our muscles up and we could fight longer than before and we could now climb relatively easy walls with a bit of extra effort. Thinking of our training made me smile slightly as we entered the courtyard. Danielle saw my smile and said "What's made you so happy?"

I offered a bigger smile in return and I replied "I was remembering the time when we first tried to climb the walls of the keep at the start of our training,"

Danielle smiled in return. I then turned and knelt near the ledge that was the wall that we climbed up to get out of the bureau and I put my hands flat out so that she could use them as a springboard to jump up with. Danielle sprinted towards me using my hands as a springboard and kicked upto the wall and then contuined to climb to the top of the bearu. I eyed the wall and I walked to the other side of the courtyard and I ran full sprint at the wall. I kicked up the moment my legs nearly connected with the wall. I then grasped onto a ledge and I scaled the wall as quickly as I could, half kicking and scraping my feet and half dragging and yanking myself up the wall. Danielle helped me up the last section of the wall. I flexed my shoulders and I said "Let's go then," I then turned myself to the direction we were going in and I ran. Danielle was soon level with my pace.

Once we were the near the square we needed to be in we kept to the rooftops and we silently cursed the rain that had started half-way through our travel here. It limited our ability to hear and made us slip and slide on the odd greaves should have prevented that but...nope.

Once we had arrived at our destination we carefully walked across the rooftops to hear the conversations the Templar's were having. We both carefully circled the rooftops going in the opposite direction to each other. We then met back at our starting point. We did a silent nod at each other. There was nothing of real importance that they had spoke of, nothing that affected the brotherhood and any free will in anyway.

The rain made a dull sound on our hoods as we stood next to each other scouring the area to see if we could glean anything useful. Danielle settled into a crouch and walked closer to the edge, she seemed to have heard something. At the last minute, her footing slipped and she fell into a group of Templar's. I nearly screamed out her name and watched as they tried to subdue her. I leapt forward to help her.

**Danielle's POV**

Thinking I could get away crouching on the end of the roof while hearing something interesting. How wrong I was. I ended up landing on top of two guards, the fall was painful even though my fall was cushioned by the heavy weight of the guards. I stabbed one of my 'cushions' and I then kicked the other in the head as I stood up in the middle of a meeting with Templar's surrounding me. I tried to draw my sword but it was knocked out of my hand as soon as it left my scabbard. Cursing I drew two of my small throwing knives, as I had of yet to earn a dagger (Does that last bit even make sense?).

When the Templar's started to swarm me I lunged out trying to cause as much damage before I fell to their blades. I had about to start an attack when I heard Rachel move on the rooftops. I cursed my slip as one of the guards had slashed at my leg causing me to more-a-less collaspe onto my knee's. I wasn't going to go without a fight. I fought while staring at my friend on the rooftop's. Giving her an apologetic look and mouthing _'You have to leave me behind' _none of the guards seem to notice,to intent to bring me down and avoid my tiny blades. I snarled as one managed to slice my left leg even further. I then knelt and started to fight, my leg unable to hold my weight any longer. I spun around on my opposite leg using it to cut some of the soliders legs while holding my breath to stop the whimper that was at the back of my throat. I then slipped as I tried to a blow coming from behind slipping on my own blood.

I slipped and fell onto my stomach, I couldnt get up. The Templar's had thier sword's all around me. I looked up as far as my head would allow and I mouthed one word.

_Sorry_

**A/N: This is a hint to the future about death and possible a girl version of a certain physco assassin ( There First Intail is an A *Wink*) and possible some other things like torture maybe? I will put warnings up for my chapters with torture even though I am not good at torture scenes even in Chapter 3 it isn't proper M rated torture. Anyway saying that Chapter 3 needs a warning on :P I'll do that. Also I probably would like to note that I am not sure how to spell Raffiel, if any of you know the spelling please pm me! **

Any Feedback? A pm or a review will suffice!


	6. C5: Part Two: Silence

**A/N: This is a little kinda of emotionally scene. Just presume the jounrey back from to the burea was a average trip with no set backs or anything and it's about midnight and you sat outside in the assassin's courtyard, everything is quiet and everyone in the city is asleep. Including the Templar's and the Assassin Burea leader. You are sat by yourself and fully awake, sleep refusing to take hold of you. That is our scene here.**

**Chatper 5: Part Two : Silence**

**Rachel's POV**

" I miss you."

Silence was my answer.

" Stupid Templars"

Silence again was my answer.

" I loved you only like a best friend could."

My statements were only met with silence.

" I had so much to tell you. We had our lives ahead of us!" It was a whisper.

Still only silence greeted me.

" We could have achieved a lot together, you know?"

Silence.

" I wish you were here with me."

Silence again.

" This adventure, if you can call it that. Might have been worth while, with you by my side."

Silence again but a slight breeze made my fringe caress my face under my hood.

" Was that a yes?"

No breeze this time. Only silence.

" Hmph. Don't talk to me then. You can still listen though." I tried to force a doesn't work.

Silence, I love that sort of answer.

" Listening was never your strong suit. It was always mine. You had a nack for talking though. I just seem to always slip over in any sort with my words. Don't you remember that one time with Letisha?"

I laugh slightly which turns into a choked sob as I hold back tears.

Silence again.

"Maybe when I get back I should tell Altair where we are really from. We never told him did we? That would be a fun explaination. You were always the shy one when explaining something. Remember?"

The wind caressed my face with my fringe again.

"Will you stop doing that? It's kinda annoying."

The wind drifted in and made my fringe stroke my face.I make a strangled gurgle noise.

"That tickles."

I stated it not exclaimed it. What was the point of screaming 'that tickles' and laughing when my only connection to my home was gone and she was either dead or never to be seen again? Sighing, I turn over and try to fall asleep. I do not succeed and I then sit up and say "I'm cold."

I looked around and I cuddled the blankets around me closer and I say once more

" I miss you. I want you back. Please come back to me?"

I then stop choking on my tears and let then run down my face. My voice cracking I whisper;

_"__**Why **__couldn't it have been __**me**__?"_


End file.
